Legendary New Years Gifts!
by SherriandJasmin
Summary: Alex has had a little to much to drink lucky Yassens there to take REALLY GOOD care of him. HAPPY NEW YEARS ALEX RIDER!  Alex/Yassen, please enjoy and REVIEW I put my heart soul and libido into this!


I wrote this especially for Sherri. She was in dire need of a new Alex and Yassen slash so i gave it to her. This is the first Gay Fanfic i have ever written so go easy on me and ANY REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! even if you want to tell me you don't like it.

I was planning on making this a full on multi-chapter i even have a plot idea and several sex scenes planned out but i'm not sure if i'm going to go through with it. So here's a taste and if you enjoy this review and i will most definitely write more.

-Jasmin Ngawaero (The better half of the Sherri and Jasmin Duo :P)

* * *

><p>Alex couldn't believe the room he was in. It was clean and not at all like the hovel he an Yassen had previously squatted in. He started to take off the suit he was wearing. It didn't matter how good Yassen said he looked in a suit he wanted to take that thing off. He eyed the mini bar and although he never would have considered it he thought what the hell. He and Yassen were safe and he was more than happy to toast to that. He took a shot of whiskey then another, then another until there were no little bottles of spirits left. He turned on MTV and danced his way back to the bed all the while removing his jacket. As he spread out on the bed jumping on it seemed like the best idea he had ever had. Alex didn't even realise when he lost his pants but he didn't care. He was perfectly content jumping on the bed in Cotton boxers, a white formal shirt and a black tie. Several songs played and he really started to get into the bed. Thats when he remembered Yassen's flask of vodka. He stumbled over to Yassen's bag and searched through it. He held the flask in front of his face as if it was a gift from god. This is one way to spend new years eve thought Alex. He ran back to the bed and commenced jumping. By now his buttons were undone and his muscled chest exposed. Alex cheered as his favourite song started, 3oh3's I'm not your boyfriend baby. He took a swig from the flask and started singing at the top of his lungs. With all of his inhibitions gone he even started accompanying his singing with actions.<p>

_Im not your boyfriend baby  
>Im not your cute little sex toy<br>Im not you lion or your tiger  
>I won't be your nasty little boy<em>

Alex chose that moment to launch himself towards the right and completely off the bed. He seemed to fall in slow motion then land with a heavy thud onto the shaggy carpet. Yassen who had been watching since Alex started chugging back the mini bar rushed into help. Yassen shook Alex and he could have swron he saw a little worry in the russian's cold blue eyes.  
>"Have i ever told you how ruggedly handsome you are?"<br>Yassen yanked the flask out of alex's hand and stood up but he didn't get away fast enough. Alex pushe Yassen onto the bed and crawled onto him. Yassen checked out the brown-eyed school boy on top of him. The boy had incredible grip but Yassen didn't make an attempt to free himself instead he took a long skull of whiskey._  
>"<em>How about you give a little New Years Present," Alex lowered himself and felt Yassen's huge cock against his thigh. "Or big present."_  
><em>Yassen knew what was happening, blood was rushing to his cock and pretty soon he would have a hard on. Yassen used all his force and pushed Alex off him and against the wall. The Russian advanced on him and Alex didn't know whether to be scared shitless or turned on. Yassen turned Alex around and pushed his face into the wall_. _Alex wasn't sure why but it was simple, Yassen couldn't face Alex without wanting to fuck him_.  
>"<em>We will NOT do this Alex," his voice was cold and unforgiving but the hard cock pressed into the small of Alex's back was telling a different story. Alex smirked completely aware of his victory.  
>"i want you Yassen," whispered Alex.<br>Yassen could feel every inch of Alex but he was at war with himself because Alex was atleast 10 years his junior.  
>"Dont hold back Yassen just take me." Alex could feel Yassens hot breath on his skin.<br>"You're so young."  
>"So what were you doing at fifteen?"<br>Yassen contemplated this for a moment then made up his mind. He pressed his lips to Alex's neck. He sucked and nibbled and although the gesture was small it was enough to arouse Alex. Alex pushe Yassen off him and for a moment Yassen thought he was saying no. Until he noticed the coy smile on Alex's face. Alex dropped to his knees inviting Yassen to fuck his mouth. Somewhere in the debacle Alex had lost his shirt and the sight of his half naked body and hard on hidden by thin blue boxers dispelled any second thoughts. Yassen took two large steps towards Alex and pulled out his cock. Alex gulped his onslaught of raging hormones were cooled only by nervousness. He took Yassen's cock in his hands, sheepishly wrapped his lips around it and sucked gently on the knob. Yassen moaned lightly and Alex grew courageous. He bobbed down swallowing a little more of Yassen. He thrust his cock deeper into Alex's mouth. Surprised by this Alex almost gagged but he kept sucking and running his toungue along the bottom of Yassen's cock. Yassen pulled Alex off the ground and pushed him onto the bed. This time he crawled on top. The bed in itself was a luxury but to have Alex underneath him squirming in pleasure was unlike anything he could have hoped for. Yassen wanted to make alex cum. so he made his way to Alex's crotch. He gave the boy a prominent love bite on his lower stomach. Teasing him for what was to come. Yassen moved back up Alex's body and Kissed Alex's thin, rough lips. He lay on his side, Alex on his back. Yassen's hand ventured to Alex's prick, he started to rub it up and down. Alex gasped, the feeling of yassen's hand wrapped around his cock and and his hard dick pressed against his hip was fantastic. He began to moan Yassen wondered how Alex could be so attractive even his moan was beautiful. Alex stirred on by the feeling in his dick moved his face closer he stuck his tongue down Yassen's throat. He could feel the tension building it started in his legs and rose to the back of his head. He ran his hand through Yassen's hair and pulled when cum shot out of him and into Yassen's hand. Yassen looked at his lover who was now spread out on the bed breathing heavily. He didn't even care he hadn't got a chance to cum, but still...

He flipped Alex over. "do you still want me to fuck you," Yassen whispered in Alex's ear. Moaning Alex nods. He put his fingers up to Alex's mouth and commanded him to did as he was told and sucked Yassens fingers with enthusiasm.

"That's enough," Yassen said with a growl. Kissing Alex's neck and circling his fingers around Alex's hole before pushing his finger past the barrier. Alex tensed at the intrusion.  
>"Relax Alex," Yassen said huskily before moving his finger in and out watching Alex moan and whither.<p>

"More Alex whimpered and Yassen couldn't help but comply. He pushed his second finger in and maneuvered trying to find that bundle of nerves. "OH MY GOD . . . DO THAT AGAIN" Alex screamed and Yassen chuckled watching Alex fuck his fingers. He added another finger and Alex whimpered in pain before forcing his body to relax. Yassen pumped his fingers in and out a few more times before removing his fingers. Alex whimpered at the loss.

"Yassen please" Alex whined.

"Patience"

Yassen slicked his hard cock up with lube rubbing some on Alex's puckered hole.

"You ready" Yassen whispered. Alex moaned and nodded, Yassen gently pushed his cock in Alex's ass. Inch by inch rubbing his hand over Alex's back and whispering reassurance in Alex's ear. When Yassen was fully inside he let Alex get used to the size of him.

"Move" Alex said breathless;y. Nodding Yassen pulled out gently and pushed back in moaning slightly. Yassen couldn't help but exclaim "You're so fucking tight, god Alex." Yassen continued to thrust into Alex's ass. In, Out, In, Out slowly building a rhythm. Alex couldn't help but scream. So pleasurable yet so painful. Yassen couldn't stop fucking the hot mess that was Alex. As he looked down at his lover he decided to do something Alex's Father had done to him.

"Alex bite down on the pillow." Alex did as he was told and Yassen fastened the pace. He then let go of Alex's back with his right hand and lightly punched the back of Alex's neck. Alex cried out and his buttocks instinctively clenched around Yassen's cock. The Russian shot cum into Alex and immediately fell back. He was beat but euphoric at the same time. Alex pouted and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The pain will leave soo- AHH"

Alex punched Yassen in the stomach so hard he almost choked.

"Dodgy Fucking Russian You punched me!" said Alex with a scowl that didnt reach his eyes.  
>"Call it even?"<br>Alex smiled and fell back onto Yassens chest "but i have to say that was the BEST FIRST TIME EVER. SABINA PLEASURE CAN SUCK IT" exclaimed Alex. Yassen pleased at a job well done fell into a long awaited deep sleep.

* * *

><p>So i do realise the Sabina can suck it line is a little out of character but hey there's no end to how much i hate that character. Alex only has room for one man in his life and he doesn't pretend to be a girl, well not in this Fanfiction.<p>

Also dont be too disturbed but the Alex's dad line because if you're reading this you've contemplated all the Yassen/Rider pairings. Am i right or Am i right?

P.S. my apologies to Anthony Horowitz i am sure he never in his wildest dreams thought there would be this kind of response to his book about a 14 year old spy. :D oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW !


End file.
